How The Other One Felt
by SorryI'mReading
Summary: have you ever thought about how Kriss felt at the end of the one? How she went home, and how she survived safely? Read to find out! **SPOILERS FOR THE ONE**
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that I will do in Kriss's POV about towards the end and after the selection. I think this is going to be a one-shot, but if you want more, than just tell me in the comments or PM me. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SELECTION**

* * *

 **Kriss's POV**

It is very close until America comes back from visiting her family. I hope that she decides to stay home so that Maxon will have to chose me. I always knew that she was my biggest rival. And yet, I wonder why. She is just a five, not as pretty as some of the other girls, absurd in her decisions, and not well behaved. Also, she is not anything a queen should be: composed, quiet, peaceful, and patient. I don't know why she is still here. I also know that the king likes me. Maxon comes into the room, and when he comes, we all lighten up. He is very handsome, I can't stop looking at him, at his warm chocolate eyes.

"Hello ladies," he starts, "I want you to know that the proposal will be happening soon. Before that, however, we will need to make an elimination," at this, my heart stops and my stomach drops. "I will be speaking to all of you separately about if you will be eliminated. The proposal will happen soon after Lady America arrives. Elise first." I am immediately upset. _She_ is coming back. Ugh. Finally it is my turn, with only Celeste left. "Kriss, it is your turn now."

"Oh yes Maxon, I'm coming." We walk down a hallway to a small but long hallway. We sit down at a little nook.

"Okay, so you might be happy to know that you are staying"

"In fact Maxon, I am overjoyed to be staying" I say, giving him my most award winning smile. Man, how August and Georgia are going to love me when I win. "Who are you eliminating?"

"Celeste and Elise."

"So America and I are staying?"

"Yes. Okay? Oh, and the proposal will be happening in two days. Well bye." I go back to the women's room, where I start reading a magazine. I am too happy to be reading it so I look briefly at it, not happy with what I see. America is at the top of the polls! I am so angry. My happiness recedes as now I am second. Celeste is last. I pity her, but ai know that she wouldn't be a good choice. I move back to my room frustrated. I am thinking about why am I not at the top. I am sure I have many supporters. They are the rebels, even though that is a secret that I tell no one. I am so tired that I fall asleep, and think about the proposal in those two short days.

"Wake up miss," my maids chorus, and I jump up, happy to know that the proposal is happening tomorrow. I fall back when I remember that America is coming back today. I know I must outdo her. I have no doubt in my mind that I will. "Lady Kriss?"

"Yes?" I am annoyed, although happy that soon, they will be calling me princess, not lady.

"Time to wake up," another one of my maids says while drawing the curtains. She looks distant, and I suddenly wonder who my maids are pulling for. It has to be me. Also, who is everyone else pulling for? I get out of bed and let my maids dress me. A little later, America arrives. Celeste greets her, and tells her what's up. I know I have to go up. I talk to her briefly, and then suddenly she is pulling me towards the bathroom. She then confronts me as a rebel. _Oh no._ I know I have to become stern with her, so I do, and then promptly leave.

That night, I think about Maxon and my's relationship. We've kissed, and I know that I gave him my first kiss, and that I have said out loud that I love him. I didn't think that America has done that. I hope I don't mess up my chances on something silly. When I wake up the next morning, I am almost too excited. Someone knocks on my door.

"Hello?" I question.

"It's Maxon. Can I come in?" I notice that I only have my nightgown on.

"Just a second." I quickly throw on a dress, and put some lipstick on. I look at myself, and I feel regal. I make sure I look poised, and open the door.

"Hello Maxon."

"Hello, Kriss, I want to talk to both you and America to explain my choice. Could you come with me?"

"Of course." We make our way down the hall, turning down the hall to go down the hall towards America's room. We go, and I see her pressed against a guard. At first, I am shocked, but then I realize my mouth is open, so I need to cover it. I need to be ladylike. Maxon dismisses me, and on the walk back, I think just about how great this is. I am going to win. This is basically just Marlee all over again. A while later, my maids tell me to come down. They dress me in pink, my favorite color, and light but powerful makeup. I look positively beautiful. I go down to the seats. Maxon is already there, and I sit next to him. He looks as America comes down, and I see some longing before I see some coldness replace it. I see her looking at Celeste. Celeste mouths something to her, but me, being awful at reading lips, did not understand what she was saying. Maxon talks to America briefly, and then turns back to me smiling. I know this will be our future. I am so happy. Suddenly, I see a guard go up to Celeste, and puts a bullet straight through her head. I immediately freeze. I would have been shot if Maxon hadn't pulled me down. I was going insane. This moment is the moment when I realize that I can't be princess. I can't endure these attacks anymore. My life is already as stressed as it is, and I can't handle more. Suddenly, I get picked up by a guard, the one who was with America. I am pretty sure I am trembling, screaming, and then I feel a searing pain across my face. This guard has just slapped me. I look at him, too stunned to freak out. The guard carries me down low. I hear a harsh voice. It's King Clarkson. Then, I hear gunshots. After a few are fired, I hear the King's voice.

"Amberly! Amberly wake up! Wake up now, my dear. Please." The desperation in his voice is so clear. I feel awful that I could have stopped it, sacrificed myself, and my heart is ripping with pity, empathy, and sympathy for King Clarkson. Queen Amberly loved him so much.

I hear a pack of rebels roaming around, and then I see shadows, thankfully going away from us. My guard pulls me on his shoulder and then runs. This is so I can't hear another gunshot, which probably ends the King' life as well. Before long, we reach a safe room. I see Emmica and Tuesday, along with Anna and Elise, and I say to the guard to let us all in. Once we are all inside, the door is slammed shut. We all hug, and then disperse onto the cots and the bench. I am the first to find my voice, "I'm so glad all of you are okay."

Anna pipes up, "I can't believe Celeste just died. She apologized to me. She really didn't have to. After I was sent home, I started watching the report, and he always looked at both Kriss and America, then I knew that it was never meant to be." She looked on the verge of tears. I knew, however, that those tears were for Celeste.

"She was, towards the end, the same with me. She was so nice and sweet." I say, recalling the fun times that we elite all had. I notice that both Tuesday and Emmica are hurt. They both have cuts, everywhere. "Emmica, Tuesday, what happened?"

They both look at each other, and Tuesday speaks, "We were running when we ran into some rebels. They were hitting us, and some had knives. They didn't hurt us too badly though. Then we met Anna and Elise, and we kept running until we saw you, and now here we are."

I look around the room. I see a box, which may hold supplies. "Come here, I think this box may have bandages. those knives must have been dirty, and we don't want your cuts infected."

They both looked grateful when they chorused, "thanks."

"No problem." I just wanted something to keep me busy, to distract me from worrying about Maxon. But that is not the only thing I am worried about. I worry that the rebel group, the northern rebels that I am part of did not hurt Tuesday or Emmica too badly. Or if America told Maxon about me.

Elise voiced up her amazement at my precision of fixing the cuts, "Wow Kriss, how did you know what to do with those bandages?"

I debated telling her the truth, that I helped fix the rebel's wounds when they came back, but instead lied, "Because I'm a three, I didn't know whether to be a teacher or doctor, so I tried both. My uncle's a doctor."

Elise nodded, "I am sure you would do great at either."

"Thanks."

Anna turned back to us, and chimed, "How long do you think we'll be in here?"

Emmica responds, "Hopefully not long. After a while, I get a little claustrophobic."

Tuesday says, "I think we'll be out soon enough." When she thinks no one is listening, she mumbles, "At least I hope."

"Same," I confirm.

"Well," Anna starts, "what do you want to do until the guards open the safe room?"

I know what I want to do. "I personally am tired, so I would like to rest."

"Same," states Elise.

"Okay, so we'll just be quiet." Anna's voice is already in a whisper.

I turn around, my back to Emmica, Tuesday, and Anna, who are whispering quietly, and am asleep surprisingly fast.

* * *

When I wake up, I am being gently shaken. My eyes open, and Elise is softly speaking to me, "Come on Kriss, wake up. The attack is over."

"It's over?"

"Uh huh."

I slowly get up, and I am told that the King wants to see me. Everyone but Elise and me are gone. Anna went back, as she had an early flight, and Emmica and Tuesday went to the infirmary. As I am led to the third floor and the royal rooms, I can't help but notice the awful shape that the palace is in. Broken glass, parts of the wall blown out, and I was thinking that if I won, I would clean the place up. This idea of winning confused me, as I realized that the proposal didn't happen yet. They take me to Maxon's room. This just confirms that the King is dead. So is the queen. Now Maxon, poor Maxon is an orphan. He greets me, "Hello Kriss."

"Hi Maxon," I shyly return.

"So, I wanted to say that America has won. I m sorry Kriss."

"I know," I feel tears threatening to spill,"She will be great. I know that I can't possibly have gone through those attacks. I am just glad you are ok."

"Kriss, have you seen my parents?"

I take a deep breath, "Maxon, they are dead. As I was being carried away. I heard gunshots. The first one, your father started speaking about her. He truly loved her."

"Wow." That is all he can seem to say.

"But please don't tell anyone that I saw it. Tell people that it was a guard. I already feel guilty for not helping."

"It's okay Kriss, don't worry. I'll tell them that it was a guard. Now, do want to go home today or tomorrow?"

"Today would be nice."

"Okay then. Bye Kriss."

"Bye Maxon." As I left, I saw some advisors coming down the hall. I realized that I was heartbroken, but then thought about America. In the end, she deserved to be happy. And I knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Okay, so how did you like it? Tell me if you want me to continue this story. Please review and comment! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have been so busy and I really feel horrible about it! Disclaimer: I own nothing, the amazing Kiera Cass does, except for Mark and Angela. Please review, follow, and all that good stuff! I'll try to write soon. And here we go!**

* * *

 **Kris's POV**

I gathered my belongings, and nodded to my maids sadly as they helped me back. I noticed a tear running down my cheek, and looked around at the palace, wondering what could have been. I felt confident in my decision, but I still faced the reality of it, my mind becoming too pragmatic yet again. As I walked down the halls to the car that was waiting for me, I took one last look around the palace. I imagined the children Maxon and I could have had, nt waking up to a delicious breakfast every morning. I suddenly snapped back to reality, watching as a maid accidentally cut her hand on a shard of glass that she was cleaning up. I gasped and ran to help the poor girl but she shook her head and smiled sadly at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling bad for sounding so frank yet curious why she gave me this sad smile. After all, I was free to live a new life, to have a new beginning.

"Oh, I am sorry miss, but..." she trailed off, not seeming to be able to finish her thought, "um, it's really fine. I can clean it up myself, I promise miss."

'Oh, okay," I said, feeling slightly disappointed that I couldn't help her. I walked off and sat in the car as some guards put my luggage in the trunk. "Thank you," I murmured, weakly, not really speaking to anyone. I felt like I was in a state of shock, and I couldn't help it as my thoughts went back to thinking about what i could have done, what could've happened if the rebel attack hadn't happened. I thought that it was decided. maxon chose me. Apparently, that was not the case. I let myself cry, but silently. I didn't want to make a big fuss about it, and didn't want to lose myself. As I came out of the car to the airport, there were many fans screaming my name. I had to suck up my feelings and present my best, poised and composed self. I signed a few photographs, laughed at some of the signs and smiled for the cameras. I walked into the plane, and tried to lose myself in a book, but I couldn't read more than three pages before losing myself once again and condemning myself for my decisions. After much debate inside my mind, I decided to sleep.

* * *

 **Mark, Kris's Dad**

I was watching the television when it struck. Whatever it was, it was not planned. I instantly looked at my wife, Angela, and we panicked. We watched frantically, waiting for a signal that our daughter would be okay. Before, I had never thought about what it would be like to lose our only child. We shared the same expression, and paced around the room. I did some work, but couldn't focus. After I went to sleep, I thought about what was happening. When I was looking at the screen earlier, I remember seeing Kris and Maxon together, looking blissful and like a true couple. I thought that the America girl had been winning. I turned hopeful, thinking of all the good my Kris could do, and she should push our thoughts of the Northern Rebels. I remember the day when I joined. At school, there were many who shared those sentiments against the monarchies, but did not want extreme violence. I started getting involved in politics and debate, until the government shut those programs down. I was infuriated, and started hanging out with those kids more, until I finally joined the network. I kept the secret and never told a soul, but would look at my friends whenever something happened, both to the rebels or in the monarchy. I kept the secret from my parents, long after they died. It became a art of my identity, and I believe in my cause strongly. I too, believe in Maxon and his ability for change, especially after Clarkson is gone. I quit my thoughts, and finally decided to go to sleep, letting my eyes close, my thoughts drift, and my breath slow. I had hope that Kris would make it. I knew that even though she may not act like a fighter, she would be one.


End file.
